the Gazette - Fogadásunk tárgya
by rissan23
Summary: the Gazette tagok fogadnak, amit az éppen beérkező Ruki el is veszít.


Napok óta kattog az agyam. Aludni sem tudok, csak fekszem, és egész éjjel bámulom a plafont. Nézem, ahogy az ablakon beszűrődő fény játszik a falon. Elsőre érdekes volt, másodjára is, de mostanra unalmas már-már idegesítő. A párnába temettem a fejem és beleüvöltöttem. Felültem összeborzoltam amúgy is kócos hajam. Az éjjeli szekrényről elvettem a cigimet és az öngyújtót, majd elindultam ki az erkélyre. A hideg levegő megcsapott amint kiléptem. Talán nem volt olyan jó ötlet gatyában aludni, most hogy beköszöntött az ősz. Nekitámaszkodtam a korlátnak, mint már annyiszor és meggyújtottam függőségem tárgyát. Jól esően szívtam az enyhén kesernyés méreg rudacskába, kellemesen megtelítette a tüdőm. Lassan fújtam ki a füstöt és a füstkarikákkal szórakoztam és néztem, ahogyan lassan eltűnik. Annyira művészi mégis fájdalmas, ahogy semmivé foszlik. Ugyanúgy ahogy a fájdalom, egyik pillanatban még ott van a másikban már nincs. Az egyetlen különbség, hogy időről-időre visszatér, szétszaggat belülről majd romba döntve mindent eltűnik. Ez a hét ilyen volt. Kegyetlenül fájdalmas, már-már őrjítő, de ha belegondolok, azon már túl vagyok egy ideje. Eltelt ez a hét is, túléltem és más nem számít. Elnyomtam a csikket és visszasétáltam a szobába, eldőltem az ágyon és vártam hátha elnyom az álom.

Az óra dobhártyaszaggatóan keltett fel. Morogva vágtam hozzá a párnát, de nem adta meg magát. Nem aludtam túl sokat, amikor legutóbb megnéztem a telefonom 4:27 volt. Most 7:10. Hétvége van, aludhatnék, de nem. Ez mind Uruha hibája, aki felbaszta Aoit akiket Reita szedett szét egy fogadással. Viszont Kai zseniális ötlete volt, hogy mind részt vegyünk rajta. És én? Aki erre ért be melóba, annak mi jutott? Mi más, mint hogy én bukjam az egészet. Remek…

Hangos szitkozódás közepette kimásztam az ágyból és bevonszoltam magam a zuhany alá. Megengedtem a meleg vizet, hogy ellazuljak alatta, de csak ez után jutott eszembe, hogy ez milyen nagy hiba. Így csak elalszok. Magamra engedtem a hideg vizet ami pillanatok alatt minden sejtem felébresztett és ha minden remekül megy ahogy eddig tüdőgyuszit is kapok. Kilépve a zuhanyzóból a derekam köré csavarom a törölközőm, hajam a tükör előtt megborzolom. Szemeim véreresek, ezt kontaktlencse mögé rejtem. A konyhába sietve lefőzök három adag kávét; magamnak. Közben az ujjaimmal játszok az asztalon, régi énem felidézve dobolok az asztal szélén. Egy kattanás jelzi, hogy kész a kávém. Olyan kellemes, ahogy végigégeti a torkom. Istenek itala nem vitás. Felébreszti lelket, és kitart egész nap. Vagyis nagyon is reméltem, hogy ez jófajta kávé.

Ekkor csengettek. Mondtam, hogy megteszem! Miért kell leellenőrizni?! Válogatott szitkokkal nyitottam ajtót, és Uruha lépett be hatalmas vigyorral az arcán, majd ledobta magát egy fotelba.

- Persze, gyere csak be. – majd becsaptam az ajtót.

- Ruki, egy szál törülközőben vagy.

- Na, benned is egy Sherlock Holmes veszett el. – morgom neki amitől csak vigyorra húzza a száját.

- De **kis** morcosak vagyunk ma.

Én megölöm! Éppen nekiugranék a torkának, amikor egy hatalmasat tüsszentek. Még mindig egy szál törölközőben vagyok. A homlokomra csapok és elindulok a szobámba, hogy felöltözzek. Majd csak utána ölöm meg. A szekrényem előtt állok tíz perce, hm… mit vegyek fel? Mi illene legjobban a tegnap kiszőkített illetve rövidebbre vágott hajamhoz? Ja, igen ez is szerepelt a fogadásban, hogy egy régebbi haj stílusomat szedjem elő. Komolyan nem értem mi ebben a poén, de mindegy. Úgy féltucatnyi kipakolt ruhával később bejött Uruha.

- Jobban áll a szőke.

- Kabbe.

- Ezt kivételesen nem sértésnek szántam.

- Ó, köszönöm eme nagylelkűséged Uruha.

Kényelmesen elhelyezkedett az ágyamon és figyelte szerencsétlenségem. De legalább már volt rajtam gatya, mennyivel kényelmesebb, ha egyik legjobb barátod előtt már nem egy szál faszban ácsorogsz? Sokkal!

- Irigyellek. – szólalt meg Uruha.

- He?

- Régen volt az, hogy aggódtunk a külsőnk miatt. Amikor még mindent magunknak csináltunk, olyan jó érzés egy kicsit nosztalgiázni. Nem volt stylelist, se sminkes, a különbejáratú fodrászról nem is beszélve.

- He?

- Tudod, hogy kiszőkítettem a hajad tegnap eszembe jutott annak idején mennyivel jobban éreztük magunkat. Tudod, amikor a zene még nem a munkáról szólt.

- Én most is élvezem. – vontam meg a vállam.

- Annyira mint régen? – gyújtott rá ahogy eldőlt az ágyon.

- Nem.

Erre már rá sem kérdezett, és én sem fejtettem ki bővebben. Egyszerűen felvettem egy hamuszürke visual kei stílusú farmer nadrágot, ami azt se tudom mikor volt rajtam utoljára. Körbefordultam vele a tükör előtt, remekül áll nyugtáztam egy hatalmas vigyorral. Hozzá egy fekete magasított talpú cipőt vettem, ami kell mert…kell és kész! Felvettem egy pólót amit betűrtem a nadrágomba és rá egy inget.

- Tökéletes. – már csak a hajamat kell belőnöm.

- Tökéletes? – nézett kíváncsian a gitárosunk.

- Miért, valami problémád van vele?

- Hát, nem vagy túl Rukis.

- Azt mondtam megyek, nem azt hogy önmagam cosplayezem.

- Oké-oké meg ne harapj. – emelte fel kezeit védően Ruru.

Majdnem a torkának estem. Idegesen túrtam szőke tincseimbe. Basszus tényleg, a hajam. Berohantam a fürdőszobába és hajzselével állítottam be a hajam majd hajlakkal fixáltam. Sok-sok hajlakkal, mondjuk úgy egy kisebb tájfun meg se fog neki kottyanni. Még jó, hogy a körmöm ki volt festve és azzal nem nekem kell szenvedni, kihúztam a szemeimet végül Uruha elé álltam.

- Mehetünk. Vigyél el.

- Légy szíves vagy valami?

- Ne szemétkedj, emeld fel az elkényelmesedett segged, és vigyél el!

- Rendben **Morgó**.

Oké félig még szürkület volt és be volt borulva ilyenkor nem látok vezetni. Ja igen a lényeg, el kellett mennem egy the GazettÉs találkozóra úgy mint Ruki. Vagyis mintha önmagam rajongója lennék, ezért egy régebbi önmagamat kellett kiviteleznem profik segítsége nélkül. De úgy felöltözni nem voltam hajlandó, túlontúl hasonlítok és amúgy is ez a ruha ami rajtam van sokkal menőbb. Az úton egymáshoz se szólunk Uruval, én fáradt vagyok vele beszélgetni ő meg öt perce rajtam vigyorog.

- Ne röhögj. – morgom amire egy cinkos vigyort mutat.

Fékezett és megállt a sarkon.

- Szállj ki.

- Mi? Nem! Még három sarok innen.

- Gondolkozz egy kicsit. Mennyire lesz átlátszó, ha a the GazettE egy tagja furikázza a popód. Laza lebukás.

Szemeimet forgattam, kiszálltam és egy erős mozdulattal csaptam be az ajtót. Uruha lehúzta az ablakot utánam kiabált, én meg hátra se fordulva lazán bemutattam neki. Mennyivel jobb kedvem lett ettől.

Sorban állás. Sorban állás. Nyolc óra tizenhárom perc, negyvenegy másodperc. Negyvenkettő. Negyvenhárom. Miért van ekkora sor? Jó tudom, híresek vagyunk meg minden, de könyörgöm délután ötre jönnek a tagok. Addig itt szobrozni… éljen a **mazohizmus**! És az **instant kávé**. Zsebre dugott kézzel bámészkodok. Egész kellemes hallgatni a rólunk folyó beszélgetéseket, a számok elemzését. Sőt valahol büszkeséggel tölt el, hogy ennyire szeretnek minket. A rajongóink megjelenése elképesztő. Némelyik már-már megszólalásig hasonlít.

Úgy éreztem valaki nekem jön, utána bevág elém.

- Engedj, törpike.

Törpike? Rögtön farkasszemet néztem vele.

- Mi bajod van godzilla? Állj szépen a sor végére, ahogy mindenki más is. Vagy meghaladja az értelmi szintedet az illem? Ha?!

Vigyorogva vállon veregetett.

- Nagy a szád öcsi, még a végén megjárod. – majd tovább tolakodott előre. Ezt a bunkót!

Az előttem álló srácot is fellökte. A kezemet nyújtottam neki, amit hálásan elfogadott.

- Köszi. – hajolt meg.

- Szóra sem érdemes.

- Látom neked Ruki a kedvenced? – pár pillanatig értetlenül pislogtam.

- Igen, igen ő a kedvencem. – lassan kezd önimádattá fajulni ez az egész.

- Neked pedig…- végignéztem rajta, kedvesen mosolygott, de igazából nem volt ötletem.

- Én az egész bandát szeretem, nincs külön kedvencem.

Értem, akkor annyira nem nagy fan? Ha pedig így van, mi késztette arra, hogy hajnalok hajnalán „kiöltözzön" és az eső ígéretével a város fölött sorba álljon órákig? Természetesen tapintatlanság lenne ezt megkérdezni, így nem fogom. Viszont körbe járhatjuk az egészet… Elmosolyodom és felteszem az első kérdést, ami az eszembe jut.

- Kedvenc visual kei bandád?

- Ez a kérdés kicsit sértő, órák óta itt állok a sorban. Szerinted? – vigyorog, rám én pedig bólintok. Ezek a rajongók nagyon lelkesek. – El sem hiszem, hogy ma végre találkozok velük személyesen. – már találkoztál is, vigyorgok, mire zavarában visszavesz a lelkesedéséből. – Bocsánat, kissé elragadtattam magam. – hajol meg.

- Semmi baj, emlékszem mikor én találkoztam velük először. – legyintek.

- Tényleg? – ragyog a szeme.

Bólintok, amire ha lehet még lelkesebb a kisugárzása.

- Kazuki vagyok. – mutatkozik be végül. – Újságíró.

- Ru…- harapom el a nevemet.

Felnevet.

- Tudtam – megáll bennem az ütő, erről ennyit még majmolni sem tudom magam – elvégre Rukinak öltöztél. – három nagyot pislogok, meg két kicsit. Megúsztam? – Esetleg szólíthatlak Ru-nak?

Tétován bólintok.

- Szóval újságíró vagy? – kérdeztem, terelve a témát.

- Igen. – válaszol lelkesen, interjút akarna?

- Melyik újságnál dolgozol?

Lelkesedése azonnal átmegy mínuszba, rosszat kérdeztem.

- Hát, mos semmilyennél, rész munkaidőben dolgozom itt is ott is.

Bőszen bólintok, értem. Aztán megkérdezi, én mivel foglalkozom. Gyerünk agy, dolgozz ki valami hihető hazugságot.

- Pincér vagyok. – gratulálok te gyökér, mikor mindig műanyag tányérból eszek, mert mindent összetörök. Fogom is a fejem, köszi agy, HIHETŐT mondtam erre tessék. Nem köt bele, én meg nem cifrázom tovább. Kellemesen elbeszélgettünk a következő órákban, kerülve minden „személyes" témát. Kihitte volna, hogy ezek a fanok kész túlélő felszereléssel jönnek sorba állni? Esküszöm ÉN NEM! De volt haszna Kazukinak, megosztotta velem a szendvicsét, előtte persze kiröhögött, mint kezdő rajongót. Hozott plédet is amin elhelyezkedtünk két óra állás után. Három termosz hideg üdítő és két forró kávés után azt hittem nem tud meglepni. Hozott magával PSP-t kettőt is így ezzel ütöttük el a további időt. Fel is írtam magamnak, a következő dolog, amit veszek az ez lesz és egy rakat játékot hozzá.

Délután végigsétáltam a soron mégis milyen hosszú, tizenöt perc után meguntam és visszaálltam Kazuki mellé. Nem az, hogy nem értem ennyi idő alatt a sor végére, magát a végét sem láttam, pedig ez egy elég hosszú utca. Fáradt voltam és nem kevésbé nyűgös is. Végül a telefonom el kezdett rezegni a zsebemben, üzenet. A fiúktól. Én biztos megölöm őket. Először megkínzom utána ölöm meg őket. Vagy csak akkor, ha a kínzó próbáink közepette a halálukat kívánják, utána nyírom ki őket. Gonosz vigyor terült szét az arcomon. Kétségtelen, ha nem énekes lennék, akkor gonosz zseni és leigáznám a világot.

Végre három óra negyven ötkor, pontban, ahogyan ígérték megindul a sor. Igazából lassan, nagyon lassan, de araszolgatunk előre. Jéé egy csiga…és…és basszus egy csiga lehagy olyan lassan haladunk. Valaki lőjön le!

Oké bent vagyunk Kazuki szorosan mögöttem, és most ilyenkor mi van? Sosem vártam még az esemény ezen oldalán. Mindig hatan ugráltak körbe, és lesték minden kívánságom. Most meg? Örülök, hogy levegőt kapok és éppen nem tapostak még agyon. Amint jön a megváltó e-mail*, hol vár rám Uruha elköszönök Kazukitól, számot cserélünk és fél órával később miután átverekedem magam egy biztonságiig, ahol ott áll a vigyorgó gitáros.

- Elfáradtál?

- Baszódj meg. Merre van a mosdó?

- Kövessen „őtörpesége".

Bokán rúgom mire felnevet.

- Ennyire kivette az erőd a sorban állás? A nővérem is nagyobbat ad.

- Rohadj meg.

- Na és tanultál valamit az egészből?

- Igen, ha úgy érek be munkába, hogy mind a négyen vigyorogtok rám, akkor baj van.

- Te hihetetlen vagy.

Nem tudom ez most sértés vagy dicséret akart-e lenni, de nem firtatom, fáradt vagyok ehhez. A bosszú meg megvár. A mosdóban töltök jó pár percet, és megkönnyebbülten lépek ki az ajtón. Uruha kiskutya módjára mutatja az utat az öltözőig. Istenem, egy rendes sminkes, fodrász és manikűrös. A mennyben érzem magam amint dolgozni kezdenek rajtam. Közben megmasszíroztatom magam Reitával és Kai isteni bentojából bevágok hármat.

Jöhet a fellépés. Vigyorogva üdvözölni mindenkit. Ne túlerőltetett legyen, ami ez után a nap után kissé nehézkes, de megoldom, mint mindig. Dedikálások tömkelege, bájcsevejek, néhány kellemetlen újságírós kotnyeles kérdés. Hozzá szoktam már ehhez. Rengeteg névjegykártyát kaptunk, amiket színlelt érdeklődéssel néztünk meg és fogadtunk el. Már javában benne voltunk az este 9 órában, de a sor még mindig végeláthatatlannak tűnt. Aztán felbukkant előttem az a lelkes vigyor. Kazuki. Olyan hihetetlenül boldognak látszott, ahogy mindenki mosollyal üdvözölte. A lelkesedése, amiért két percre az övéi voltunk, rám ragadt. Annyira kedves volt velem egész nap, megosztotta velem mindenét és tényleg látom, rajta mennyire szeret minket. Örül annak, amit csinálunk, hálás érte. Talán ez lenne a lényeg? Minden rajongó ugyanígy be van zsongva, de ez most mitől más? Miért érzem, hogy van különbség? Miért érzem boldognak magam, mert magasztal? Aztán megvilágosodok. Eltöltöttem vele egy napot, közelebb kerültem hozzá a tömegben. Így közelebb kerültem minden rajongónkhoz. Vannak kedvesek, és kevésbé azok, de minket akarnak, a zenénket. Ahogy ecsetelték körülöttem, mennyire és mit szeretnek a legjobban ráébresztett valamire, és csak most Kazuki miatt. A célunk mindig is az volt, hogy olyat alkossunk ami „legendává" növi ki magát. Sosem magunk miatt és a pénz miatt, hanem miattuk az összes fanunk miatt. És mi ezt szerettük ők pedig még szeretik, vissza kell találnunk ahhoz a the GazettÉ-hez aki szereti amit csinál és élvezi. Menni fog. Megcsinálom, beszélek holnap a többiekkel. Természetesen a kínzásuk nem marad el.

Kazukinak elküldtem két koncert jegyet a következő koncertünkre, természetesen egy interjút is ígértem neki, amire állást is kapott egy Japán Zenével foglalkozó újságnál. Megmentette a bandát, ez a minimum, amit megtehettem érte…

A beígért kínzás nem maradt el. Mindenkit a legfájóbb pontján értem utol. Kainak én főztem. Természetesen nem tudok, és könnyekkel az arcán, de mindent beletömtem. Egy hétég gyomorrontása volt. Reita lábát leepiláltattam. Kész élvezet volt nézni. Kedves is voltam. Választhatott. Ez vagy levágom a haját. Uruhának elraboltam egy gitárját, váltság díjként megkaptam a motorját. Második szerelmét, a gitár az első. Aoi na asszem vele voltam a legszemetebb. Kicseréltem a pornó gyűjteményét, meleg pornóra. Másnap paradicsom piros fejjel üvöltött velem, hogy a nő akit felszedett sikítva menekült el perverznek hívva őt. Feljegyeztem magamnak, hogy legközelebb kamerát is beszerelek hozzá. Látnom kell, ahogy „Miszter Hatalmastól" sikítva menekülnek.

- Ru te olyan szemét tudsz lenni. – csóválta a fejét a kedvenc újságíróm.

- Tudom Kazu, és tudod mi a pláne? – vigyorogtam rá és beleharaptam egy pizza szeletbe.

- Na mi?

- Még élvezem is!

*Japánban sms helyett e-mail van.


End file.
